1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aircraft identification. Specifically, and not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a system, method, and apparatus for obtaining information about an aircraft in flight which is visual sighted from the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous commercial aircraft flying the skies above our nation every day. Because of their speed, the engineering involved, and the constant sight of contrails in the skies overhead, aircraft holds a particular fascination to many people. Oftentimes, people desire to know more information about a particular aircraft flying high above, such as the aircraft's origin, destination, flight number, aircraft type, etc. However, currently, there is no way for an individual, without having access to an Air Traffic Control (ATC) radar display to ascertain this information. It would be advantageous to have a portable device which enables a person to visually locate an aircraft in flight and determine information about that aircraft. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus, system and method.